


When the Joke Becomes Apparent

by Nihiley_Face



Series: SFW Fics [5]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Lil Babies, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, domestic AU, everyhing is happy b/c i need it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihiley_Face/pseuds/Nihiley_Face
Summary: When does a joke become a dad joke?[For anon on Tumblr.]





	When the Joke Becomes Apparent

**Author's Note:**

> Akdsuehfk Sorry it's so short,,, i had a lot of fun making it, though, since i've been thinking about this Domestic AU since forever,,

_Tom was suspicious._

_Tord was going around behind his back doing something. He was blind, not stupid._

_Especially when Tord brought him out for a fancy-schmancy dinner one night._

_Tom's cane rested against the side of the table, unseen candles lit before him. It was strangely nice, though, Tom could feel it on his skin, the expensiveness of the restaurant and the suit Tord had bought for him. With his arms rested on the table, just before the elbows, he asked, "So, what's this about?" Unbeknownst to Tom, there was a table sat next to theirs, holding a small family; Two little Chinese girls wearing matching blue dresses, and a tall, elegant woman wearing a white gown._

_"It's really weird of you to bring me out on something so fancy," Tom chuckled nervously. He was always shy around big gestures like this; he didn't quite understand them. He wasn't very classy, or fancy. The most fancy date he could even afford by himself might've been a trip to ASDFLand, if he saved up for a month or so. Even that was pretty big, for him. Tord gave Tom an unseen smile._

_"I've a surprise for you," Said he. Tom quirked a brow at him. "What kind of surprise?" He was growing a little more nervous by the second. He was honestly a little bit afraid that Tord might propose to him. He didn't know how he'd react; marriage was kind of scary and anxiety-inducing to him. Fortunately, since marriage seemed to give Tom such anxiety, it was the farthest thing on his mind at the moment._

_Tom and he have been together for about eight years, now. Together, through their ups and downs, they managed to balance out their seemingly clashing personalities. Tom had quit alcohol five years ago, with not only Tord's help, but the help of his closest friends, Edd and Matt. It was difficult and the withdrawal felt like it would even kill him at times, but he managed to get his sobriety chip. He even went to AA, which helped him even more. In all honesty, Tom was terrified of recovery. He was scared to get better because being happy was scary. He knew that he'd probably never fully recover from his life-long depression, but manage to cope. Even still, happiness scared him. He was always paranoid, looking around every corner, waiting for the other shoe to drop and for something bad to happen that would send him back into that spiral-y pit of despair and unfulfillment._

_But it never did._

_Slowly, Tom managed to keep his anxiety under control with medication, and his depression, too. Now that Tom was actually coping and doing well, Tord was happier. Tom was more willing to go out of his comfort zone for Tord, which surprised the both of them. In turn, Tord did the same. That's how Tord found out about Tom's huge nerd-ism, and all of his weirdest obsessions. And Tord didn't make fun of him, for the most part, which was something that Tom was seriously afraid of. Tord supported him and hugged him and was so proud of him that Tom wasn't quite sure what to make of it. He wasn't sure how to take the constant affection that Tord provided him, and would even, at times, just cry. He didn't know why exactly, but he'd cry out of... Happiness, maybe. He was just filled with very good feelings when Tord supported him. Tom really did love him._

_And Tom wasn't afraid to support Tord, either._

_Tord worked at a prestigious prosthetic company, building innovative robots for amputees and, frankly, Tom thought that was the coolest fucking thing on the planet. Tord wasn't even disabled in any way, shape, or form, (except for the fact that he liked Nickelback), and yet, he wanted to help these people walk again, use their arms again. It was amazing. They were even working on a super awesome project involving a visor that would go around your eyes to help the blind see again. Tord thought that this would be his best invention, yet. He couldn't wait to be out of the testing phase and patent it so that Tom would be able to see his face. Every time he thinks about it, he cries a little out of joy._

_They were a really happy couple, now, despite the many bumps they had when they first started out. Those weren't bumps, actually, hell, they were fucking mountains, weren't they?_

_Tord took Tom's hands in his, smiling wide, pride evident in his eyes, because he knew just how much Tom would love this._

_"I know that you wanted kids," Tord began. Tom immediately gasped, his eyes going wide as they teared up a little bit. Tord's grin widened at Tom's reaction. "No, you didn't," Tom said, his face filled with awe and nervous excitement. "We have two daughters-" Tom laughed, and he grabbed Tord's hands tightly, pulling them to his face so that he could feel his warmth; something that Tom did quite a bit when he was overcome with emotions, negative or otherwise. Tom's smile was so wide that it nearly split his face in two. Tord laughed and rubbed Tom's face up and down, smoothing his hair out, too. "They're from China, and don't know a lot of English, so we'd have to teach them before they go to school." Tom leaned forward, his voice sounding quieter, so as to not disturb the other patrons of the restaurant. "What're their names?" He was nearly bouncing in his seat. "Their names are Lin and Xao." Tom laughed lightheartedly and put Tord's hands on his face again. It was clear that he was very happy in this moment. "Those names are so pretty!" He closed his eyes and continued to laugh._

_Tord smiled wider, his nervousness disappearing when he figured that Tom was very happy with this new development. "Would you like to meet them?" Tord asked, stroking Tom's hair once more. Tom's heart seemed to stop in that moment. "They're here?" His eyes blowing up even more. Tord nodded. "Yeah, they're right next to us, actually, with a Ms. Toribella, who flew them out here." Tom began to 'look' around, beaming. "Yes! I want to meet them!" He was so excited that it was getting harder to control the volume of his voice. Other patrons looked at the scene and their hearts melted when the blind man got to meet his children. Ms. Toribella got up, holding the one year old Xao and pushing four year old Lin along so that they could meet Tom._

_Tord had already previously met them, falling in love with them instantly. Lin knew little English, but managed to hold a bit of a conversation with Tord for a while. Tord could tell that she was excited to finally have a home that wanted her. She excitedly ran up to Tom, grabbing his hand. Tord had previously told Lin, with the help of Ms. Toribella, who translated between the two, that Tom was blind, and would need a little extra help. Lin was happy to provide that. She mimicked what she saw Tom do with Tord and put Tom's hands on her face. Tom laughed. "She's so small!" He laughed. Lin didn't quite know what was going on, but laughed anyways. She assumed it had something to do with her because he recognized the word 'small'._

_"Small!" Lin repeated the word, and Tom was a slave to this little girl instantly. Tom picked her up and put her on his lap. "Yes! You're very small and even though I can't see you, I bet you're adorable!" He hugged her. Tord interrupted the conversation. "There's one more, Tom. She's a year old. The one you're holding is Lin, and Xao is the baby." Tom was practically squealing, his face bright, with little peaches growing on his cheeks. Ms. Toribella put Xao on Tom's lap, and Tom held both of his daughters close. He barely knew them, and he knew that he wanted to keep them forever and give them the whole world._

_Ms. Toribella laughed, covering her mouth sweetly. "I believe that you two will make wonderful parents." She said to Tord, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Ms. Toribella." Tord smiled at her while Tom held the girls close, making them laugh with silly faces he made._

_However, the group had not yet eaten their meal, and so the waiter walked up to them, a notepad in his hand. "Are you ready to order, sirs?" He asked, smiling under his mustache. Anyone who saw that sight would have been smiling. Tom jumped up and laughed. "I forgot that's what restaurants were for," he laughed. "It has occurred to me that I can't read and I have no idea what I'm going to eat." Tord smiled. "I know what you want, though." He winked. Tord ordered Tom a large plateful of spaghetti, and Tom snorted. "I mean, what else could I possibly want to eat?" His smile seemed to brighten up the whole room, and his cheerful voice became like music. To Tord, at the very least._

\--

Tom rolled around in bed, snoring lightly. 

Tord had his arms wrapped around Tom from behind. He nuzzled his face into Tom's neck and smiled. "Good morning," He sighed into Tom's soft skin, and gooseflesh came from that spot. Tom rolled around in Tord's arms again and kissed his neck gently. All of a sudden, Lin and Xao ran into the room, laughing and screaming as they jumped onto Tom and Tord's bed, successfully scaring the shit out of their dads.

Xao had trouble climbing onto the bed, stumbling a little bit. She still had a lot to learn when it came to walking. Tord helped Xao up onto the bed and sat her on his chest. "Good morning,  _Elskede_ ," He said, smiling tiredly. "Mornin' da!" She smiled, and lay on Tord's chest, still a bit sleepy. There was a high likelihood that Lin had woken Xao up to get her in here. Lin pressed herself between her dads, and Tom wrapped his arms around her tightly. This was most certainly a welcome interruption. Tom kissed Lin on the forehead, and she giggled. "Mornin', mommy!" Tom chuckled. "Mornin', Lin."

Sometime after Tord and Tom adopted Lin, she misunderstood Tom's name as 'mom', and has been calling him 'mommy' ever since. It was too cute and funny to correct, so Tom has referred to him as Lin and Xao's 'mother', and soon adopted the roll of 'mom friend'. He was pretty alright with that. 

Xao rolled on her side on top of Lin. Lin laughed. "Xao!" She whined, while Tom made a face. "What happened?" He asked Tord. "Xao fell on top of Lin," Tord chuckled. He picked up Xao and sat up with her on his lap. "These tiny people are too precious." Tom smiled, picking up Lin and nuzzling her hair. Tord checked the clock. It was nine am. Since Tord had the day off, he decided to pick up Xao in his arms and make his family a nice breakfast of bacon. And more bacon. Maybe some pancakes will be involved. But mostly bacon. 

He kissed Xao on the cheek and put her on the bed with Tom, who was falling back asleep, and Lin, who was squishing his face to make sure he doesn't. Tord laughed. God, how he loves his family. His heart, as they say, is full. "Tom, would you and the girls like some pancakes?" He smiled, already knowing the answer. He only asked to see their smiles. Lin jumped up from playing with Tom's face and screamed in joy. Tord snorted. Xao reached her arms up in the air, wanting to be picked up again. She didn't talk much; she was pretty quiet. Tord sighed, smiling and picked Xao up. She played with his hair. Tom hummed. "Pancakes sound nice. And bacon. And orange juice. Food in general sounds nice." Tord pushed his shoulder when Tom didn't get up. "Tom, get up, then. You can have some coffee and fall asleep on the couch." Tom snorted and got up, Lin running into his arms. Tom nuzzled Lin's hair again, taking in her scent as he held her. He slowly got up, tired and content, his eyes half lidded. His service dog, Legs, got up from her spot on the floor, sniffing Tom's legs and whining. "Someone feed the beast." He said. "Beast!" Xao cheered. Tom and Tord laughed. 

"Yes, she is a beast," Tom said, patting Xao on the head. He scratched Legs behind the ears, smiling. "A big, evil beast who is out to get us all." Legs whined and nuzzled Tom's hand. 

God, how they loved their family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ daddy-issues-anon.tumblr.com I guess if you want to request somethin', I might do it, might not get the chance to, I dunno. 
> 
> Domestic AU is my shit and I love it.


End file.
